Love Sickness
by souyoosk
Summary: Onodera gets sick and Takano is concerned of course. Little drabble written on a whim.


**A/N: **Okay, this is extremely fluffy and totally written on a whim. Enjoy?

* * *

><p>"Oi, Onodera!" Onodera looked up from the proposal he was working on on his laptop to glare at his superior. Takano looked at him contemptuously. "I need five copies of this manuscript and hurry back!"<p>

Onodera grumbled about finishing his own work as he climbed past the piles of paper and the dead-looking Kisa. It was reaching the middle of the cycle and everyone was starting to feel the pressure. He snatched the manuscript from Takano's hand irritably. "Is that it?"

"Yes." He didn't even look up at Onodera which confused him a moment before he shrugged it off as being overworked. _But Takano always finds time to tease me or torture me. Why didn't he say anything?_

Onodera stumbled over to the copy machine only to find a note in the scanner. _Broken. Go down to the first floor. –Takano. _The second one had the same note. Onodera sighed impatiently and just left to go without a complaint. The other departments avoided him as if he were a zombie as he shuffled tiredly to the elevator. He almost fell asleep during the minute trip to the first floor. Onodera sighed again. _If only Takano hadn't kept me up so late last night, I might've gotten some decent sleep for once._

The secretaries greeted Onodera cheerfully as the rest of the first floor looked much like the Emerald's shoujo manga editing team in their last cycle, half dead and sickly. Onodera avoided everyone as he made his way to the printers. Onodera groaned when he saw the line of harried coworkers. He took his place in line and was soon disturbed by the amount of them that were sick. He could feel their warm bodies surrounding him as they coughed and sniffled. _Well it is that season, _he thought to himself.

Once he finally got to the scanner and printed up the manuscripts, two hours had passed. _Takano is going to kill me._ He thought bitterly in the elevator. And indeed, the moment he came to Takano with the manuscripts, he was chewed out. "I needed those two hours ago! Where were you?"

"Don't blame me! There was a huge line on the first floor. I-I couldn't help it!" Onodera shouted back, a steady headache beginning at his temples. _Great, this is from the yelling and lack of sleep. Ugh, I just want to get my work done in peace. _

Takano sighed tiredly and rubbed his brown eyes under his glasses. "Fine. Look this over. Hand out a copy to the others as well."

"Right." Onodera felt his shoulders slump at the prospect of this work and the things he already needed to do. He put the manuscript on the desk and set to work on it.

By the time Onodera finished the manuscript, it was already seven p.m. and his headache had gotten worse, but he ignored that. He put it on a pile on his desk and opened his laptop once again. The only people left editing were Kisa, Hatori, and Takano and they were all working on their author's manuscripts. Onodera's weren't promised until after the next two days so he was working on a proposal for a book publication of Mutuo-sensei's series. Onodera worked on that for a bit before passing out on his computer.

Onodera sneezed, waking himself up and then laying his aching head back on the computer. _Ugh. _Onodera felt a finger poke into his ribs. He knew from the voice and nickname that it was Kisa. "Ricchan, Takano told me to wake you up and tell you that if you're going to sleep, just go home."

"You're right. I need to catch up on some sleep, I feel like crap. I'll work on this tomorrow." Onodera ran his hand through his hair and stretched to wake up. Something felt wrong though. His head felt light, but at the same time it was pounding harder than before. There was just a general feeling of blah.

Kisa looked concerned. "You do look like crap. Listen to Takano and get some rest."

Onodera looked up at the spot where Takano usually was. He wasn't there and there was a small feeling of disappointment that Onodera didn't acknowledge or realize. He shuffled out of the building and was surprised by the voice that startled him out of his thoughts. "You look like shit."

"Thanks for saying so." Onodera grumbled as Takano fell into step with him. He looked at his boss with a glare. _Great, I feel like crap. The last thing I wanted was to have him walking with me to the train._ "Why didn't you just leave if you had already finished with your work?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I could tell that when you came back you weren't feeling well." Takano said easily. Onodera blushed and looked away. Despite Takano's bad attitude and constant teasing, he was just as easily touched by the few sweet things he did for him.

"W-well I'm not a kid! I can get home on my own." Onodera protested when Takano tried holding his hand.

Takano looked down at him with a smirk. "That's more like you. Just let me hold it for now. Nobody will be able to tell…or care."

Onodera gave up, unable to argue with him further. He just didn't have it in him to do it. Takano noticed the loss of fight in his past lover and became genuinely concerned. "Onodera, are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Now will you please let go of my hand?" They had reached the station and there were a few people about. Mostly business men after overtime at the office. Takano let go reluctantly and Onodera sighed in relief as they boarded the train. There were plenty of seats available, but Takano insisted that he sit next to Onodera. Again, Onodera didn't remember passing out, but this time it was on Takano's shoulder.

"Onodera. Oi, Onodera! Wake up." Onodera blinked awake as Takano was trying to haul him off the train. He stumbled out the doors, Takano handing him his bag as they walked together to their apartments. Takano kept staring at Onodera on the way, making sure that he didn't pass out while standing. "Onodera, when was the last time you got a full night's rest?"

Onodera, who was not paying attention to anything, stuttered. "Uh, ah..um I think it was two days ago, maybe three."

They stood in front of their doors and Takano got Onodera's attention once more, "Let me bring over some medicine just in case you are getting sick. Leave the door unlocked."

Before Onodera could protest, Takano disappeared into his apartment. Onodera debated whether to stay out or to just let Takano in. The latter choice won out because he was shivering and it was freezing outside. Onodera was relieved that his apartment was somewhat better than the first time Takano had been inside.

Two minutes later Takano came over with a few things that Onodera had bought Takano while he was ill. He pulled out the thermometer and stuck it in Onodera's mouth before he could protest. "Shut up stupid. I'm trying to help you. If you're sick, you need to take care of yourself unless you want to end up missing work and disappointing your authors…"

"Awight!" Onodera shouted past the thermometer in his mouth. It beeped and Takano taking it out, frowning at it a bit, and then feeling Onodera's forehead.

"Well, you don't have much of a fever, but keep this stuff just in case. Go to bed, I won't leave until you do." Takano grinned impishly at the blushing Onodera.

Onodera stood up and walked to his bedroom. "Can you leave now? See, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Ritsu." Takano closed and locked Onodera's door behind him as Onodera made it to his bed and passed out as soon as he hit the bed.

The next morning, Onodera felt even worse. His throat was raw and his head was swimming. He struggled to get dressed for work and even skipped eating. Once he arrived at his department, he set to work on the proposal. No one else was in there that early and the who publishing department was empty.

He worked through the cold he knew that he had until Hatori showed up to work. He glanced at Onodera and then did a double take. He frowned at him. "Onodera, should you be at work? You look like you're pretty miserable."

"It's just a small cold. I've got to…" Onodera coughed, cleared his throat, and continued in a raspy voice. "Finish this proposal before I get the manuscripts from my authors. Maybe I'll go by the convenience store soon and pick up some medicine."

"Ricchan, you should go home. You look terrible." Mino walked in with that everlasting smile on his face, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. "Takano will understand why you took the day off."

Onodera coughed again. "I guess you're right. I'll go home then."

Takano locked his door behind him as he left his apartment. He briefly wondered if Onodera stayed home or if he would be at work. _Knowing him, if he does have a cold, he'd bear it at work. If he is there, I can coddle him and take him home._ Takano was looking forward to work if Onodera was there. _Seeing his face yesterday when I didn't tease him was priceless._

"What? He went home?" Takano looked at Mino with slight annoyance.

Hatori looked up from his work wearily. "Yeah, he was looking pretty bad. You must have just missed him. If he couldn't sit there and do work, then what's the point of being here?"

"I know that! Let's look over that manuscript!" Takano snapped at them.

Around closing time, Yokozawa came looking for Takano to find him missing. He looked at Hatori, who was the last to leave other than Kisa. "Where is Takano?"

"Ah, he left about an hour ago. He said he was going to finish his work at home." Hatori finished packing his bag and stood to leave. "I'm leaving! I'll be over at Yoshikawa Chiharu's place hunting down a manuscript."

Yokozawa left the editing department, texting Masamune. _Wanna go out for drinks?_

He got an immediate reply. _No. At home working._

Yokozawa glared at his phone when he overheard Kisa and Hatori talking. "Yeah, he looked terrible this morning. He couldn't sit through just typing his proposal."

"Jeez, Ricchan is such a workaholic." They passed Yokozawa who had just figured out what kind of 'work' Masamune was doing.

Onodera laid in bed, tossing and turning. He hadn't been able to sleep at all throughout the day. His phone went off next to him. He read the caller id. _Takano M._ He ignored the call. _I don't feel like talking to him right now. _

He turned over and tried sleeping for the hundredth time. Just as his eyelids were falling, there was banging at the door and Takano's voice coming through. "Onodera! Open up!"

He groaned and opened the door for his boss. "What do you want Takano-san?"

"I'm going to take care of you of course." Takano came in as if it were his own apartment, pissing off Onodera.

"W-Well, you don't need to and in fact, you woke me up as I was about to go to sleep." Onodera shouted at him, which was a stupid move because it started another headache.

Takano ignored him and took out a bottle of medicine, measuring a dosage for Onodera. He handed it to him. "Drink this and you'll sleep easier."

Onodera gave up fighting and just drank it. It wasn't too long before it did make him drowsy, so he stumbled back to his bed. His body began to relax and he forgot about Takano being there.

Onodera woke up a couple hours later, feeling a bit better. He turned over in his bed and found Takano sleeping there next to him. He looked closely at Takano's peaceful face and decided not to wake him. He wrapped his arms around Takano without thinking and yelped when Takano pulled Onodera close to his chest. Takano chuckled. "You didn't think that I was actually sleeping with you lying so close, did you?"

Before Onodera could reply, Takano's lips were on his, hot and demanding. Onodera yielded, opening his mouth and letting Takano's hot tongue permeate his mouth. Takano's hands moved down his body, removing clothes on the way.

Onodera came to his senses and pushed him away. "Takano, you're going to get sick and I still don't feel that well."

"I don't care about getting sick." Takano kissed him again, but Onodera still pushed him away. He sighed and just settled for hugging Onodera. "Fine, but you have to promise me for later."

Onodera was falling back asleep. "Kay…sempai."

Takano grinned and kissed his love's forehead. "I love you Ritsu."


End file.
